


endless dream

by angelaxy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Dream or no dream, this place had become a home.Their home.
Relationships: Zen/Reira
Kudos: 1
Collections: ( fifty love stories ), Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020, ` Memento Mori `





	endless dream

**Author's Note:**

> ...I wrote this in a rush bcs I didn't have much time to write today so I went straight to write the important points, the rest was a bit vague xD  
> And I just knew it had to be Zen for this fic.  
> xoxo

The meadow was surrounded with colorful flowers, all the variants of them mixed into one flower field. Beautiful, ethereal, tranquil, how could there be such a place if it was not a dream. Roses, tulips, sunflowers, and many others were growing together, blooming endlessly.

It was the first clue that this was not reality, but Reira didn’t take much into her mind, she enjoyed it here, in such a peaceful place that was a stark contrast with chaotic reality. Besides, she had no idea how to return, and rather not to.

The flower field had no end, it stretched endlessly to the horizon no matter how far she searched for the end of it, and she always returned here in the meadow. 

Time, too, stretched and stretched, she had no idea how long time had passed but it did not matter if she could spend it with him.

Dream or no dream, this place had become a _home_.

Their home.

“Zen.. I want to stay here forever.” Reira whispered, leaning against his shoulder as they were sitting side by side on the soft grass in the middle of the lovely meadow.

“Because this place is pretty? With all the flowers around us?” Zen’s arm encircled around her shoulders, pulling her close.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” A soft laugh, she peered up to him with eyes full of light. “It would be lonely if I’m alone by myself, but with you here— “

Zen laughed as well, pulling her into his lap. “That’s your reason? Me?”

Reira nodded eagerly, arms encircled around his neck with a wide grin creeping into her face.

“Let’s stay here forever, princess.” _If that’s what you want_. He hugged her frame in a crushing embrace, unwilling to let her go.

“You sure? Don’t you have a dream of being the best musical actor?” Tilting her head thoughtfully, a small frown creased her forehead.

“I do, but after I met you...” Zen went quiet to choose the best words to express his feelings. It was a dream of his, yes, but now his world didn’t revolve around that dream alone. Not after he found love. _Her._ He entwined his hand with hers after he found the words. “I realized that my life will be meaningless if I don’t have you by my side.”

Just then, Reira’s fingers began to turn transparent, see-through, in Zen’s hand, she tried to retract her hand to hide it from him but it was too late.

Zen froze at the strange occurrence, he felt the absence of her warmth, of her slipping away from him, it was not the first time this ever happened. “Princess, you can return if you want to.”

Then, her arms became see-through as well, to her shoulders, her legs, the transparency spreading all over her body. But it always happened to her, not him. “No, not without you!” Reira wanted to clung to him, but she couldn’t, not when half of her body disappeared.

He caught her chin, forcing her to look straight into his eyes. “You still have a chance to live your life, take it while you can.” It occurred to Zen why the transparency never happened to him — he won’t be able to return to reality. But her? As stubborn as she was, how she insisted to stay here, it seemed she still had the chance to leave this place. “I want you here with me, but it’s so selfish of me, isn’t it? So.. If you— “

Reira shook her head, fighting the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. “I don’t want to come back! I have no one else in that world but you!” Even though she willed to prevent this from happening with all of her strength, most of her body disappeared, now her shoulders as well.

Zen released her reluctantly, a sorrowful smile was forced to appear to his handsome face. “Live your life, and be happy, my princess.” He had to let her go, for her sake, even though it made his heart ache so painfully.

Her neck was transparent now and soon she would disappear entirely. “Zen.. No.. I’m already happy with you. Why is this happening.. I want to stay here!” But she was helpless against this unseen force that pulled her away. Reira always fought and fought, the transparency always appeared in some parts of her body but it never engulfed her entirely like this.

What if this would be the last time?

What if this was their final goodbye?

His fingers brushed her cheeks as he watched her disappear, for what he thought could be forever. “I’ll be fine here, and you’re always in my heart. Don’t worry about me.”

Reira already disappeared entirely into the thin air before she spoke another word. Her presence, her warmth flickered away as if she was never there in the first place.

Now Zen was sitting alone on the small meadow of the endless flower field, laughing incredulously to himself while he clenched his hand into an angry fist — the hand that held hers a moment ago. “I lied.” He breathed out and looked up to the sky, a few drops of tears falling from the corners of his eyes. “I won’t be fine without you.”

The bitter pang of raw loneliness began to eat him inside little by little, and he always waited miserably for the time to come, that he would disappear and return to her, whether to reality or another dream, wherever she was.

_It never happened._

And time kept ticking away.

Zen was laying on his back, sleeping on the meadow when he felt the shadow behind his eyelids, and something warm pressed on his lips. The softness, the scent, and the love that conveyed in this kiss. He knew this familiar feeling and returned the kiss with all of the love he had, smiling all the while.

“Am I dreaming?” He murmured and slowly opened his eyes, his breath caught as the sight came into his view.

“You’re already in a dream, my silly Zen.” Reira grinned wide, from ear to ear.

He found her hovering above him, she yelped then let out a laugh as his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her down against him. Zen laughed and laughed, drowning in the indescribable happiness and holding her tighter. “I thought I lost you forever.” He smiled his handsome smile that she always loved, murmuring her name.

“I’m here.” Reira whispered softly, their lips only mere inches from each other. “I won’t leave you again.” Her lips captured his harshly, stealing his every breath as she kissed him, again and again.

Zen couldn’t answer — he couldn’t even find a word to respond to such devotion and love, that she returned _for him_. How could he describe this immense love into words? No words would be able to. But then, he remembered the magical three words, eight letters, not much but enough to convey what he felt. 

“I love you.” He whispered into her kiss, with love, with adoration, kissing her with more fervor in exchange for the loss of words.

In that kiss, he promised to never let her go, and in that same kiss, she promised to always stay by his side for him, wherever they could be. Dream, reality, life, or death, they would never be separated from each other.

Even if they would stay here forever, it would be alright.

As long as they were together.

In reality, their bodies laid on the hospital beds, side by side. They remained unconscious for a long while — both were in a coma state for unknown reasons.

The constant, steady beeping of the machines filling the dreadful silence of the white room.

Their lips had been slightly curved in a thin smile, but..

Neither of them opened their eyes.


End file.
